Christmas With Bigfoot
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha take their children to spend Christmas in Nepal. But Sasha runs into a creature she never thought was real.


**Even before I saw the movie 'Smallfoot', I was inspired and got this story idea. And now that I've seen the spectacular film, I can finally post the story that I've always wanted to do!**

 **Enjoy and no flames please!**

 **WARNING! Contains spoilers for the movie 'Smallfoot'.**

* * *

"Okay, so instead of spending Christmas at a mansion waiting for Santa Clause, we're spending it in some random foreign country in the middle of nowhere?" Sage asked incredulously.

It was Christmas Eve. Rachel and Sasha Jocklin along with their adoptive children were going to spend the holiday in a town nestled in the foot lands of the Himalayan mountains.

"Sage, don't be that way." said Sasha. "This isn't the middle of nowhere. I was lucky enough to win us all an all expense paid, two week vacation to the Himalayas! I never win anything!"

"Yeah! Normally I'm the one who wins these things!" Rachel joked, nudging her sister.

"But how come Daddy and the rest of our family couldn't come?" Summer said sadly, hugging her teddy bear to her chest.

Rachel stroked her daughter's hair. "I know the rest of the family couldn't come, Summer. But crime doesn't take a holiday and neither do the Plumbers when the universe needs help."

"I miss Daddy." said Megan, Sasha's youngest daughter.

Sasha hugged Megan. "Don't be sad, Sweetie. We still have each other."

"And the Yetis!" Courtney said. "I heard this place has real live Yetis!"

"Yetis?!" Summer squeaked in fear.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Sweetie. There's no such thing as Yetis."

"How can you say that after all the stuff we've seen at the Grant Mansion?" Courtney asked incredulously. "Like aliens, ghosts and monsters?"

"Just because they exist doesn't mean other things exists." Sasha said. "Even Max Tennyson says that Bigfoot isn't real. It's just a guy in a suit. Now, no more talk about Yetis and monsters. We're here to have fun. Let's check into the hotel."

The family checked into a lavish hotel that took their breath away. It was decorated with Christmas flair.

"There's an indoor water park in here! That's where I'll be!" Forrest said. The rest of family cheered in agreement.

"I'm the first in the hot springs!" Sage chimed in, dashing off.

"Hold on! Not before we check in first!" Rachel reminded them.

The family checked in and began to feel at him even right away. Summer and Megan were jumping on the bed. Forrest and Sage were checking out the fridge for snacks. And Courtey flopped on the bed, enjoying the comfort of the luxurious mattress.

In the bedrooms, Rachel and Sasha were unpacking. Sasha took out her Plumber's badge.

Rachel looked over to her sister. She saw the forlorn look on her face. "What's wrong, Sis?"

"I just miss my Whammy-kins..." Sasha admitted.

Rachel patted Sasha's shoulder. "And I miss Rook. But we have to put on big smiles and be happy! Y'know, for the children."

Sasha smiled a little. "Yeah, you're right."

"And who knows? Maybe we'll see those Yetis Courtney's been talking about." Rachel joked.

But Sasha wasn't laughing. "No way! The last thing I want to see is a Yeti! You know how I get around monsters and scary things..." She meekly looked around.

"So, you do believe in Yetis?" Rachel questioned teasingly.

"N-NO! No! Of course not!"

"Or you're just too scared to believe?"

"Okay! Moving on!" Sasha announced. "Who's up for a dip in the pool?!" She chuckled nervously.

Rachel just laughed.

The family was having a blast at the water park. The water slides were the best, the hot springs were sublime, and this Christmas couldn't be better.

After the pool party, everyone got in their pajamas and watched Christmas specials on the big screen TV.

"Best Christmas ever!" Forrest said.

Everyone agreed. Everyone except Sasha, she couldn't help but think something was missing.

"I'm going out for a minute." Sasha said. She got up and put on her thermals and winter coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Rachel.

"I'm gonna do a little sightseeing. Get some fresh air." Sasha replied. "Pick up some souviners too." She gave a smile and left outside.

The cold winter air nipped Sasha's nose as it blew. She walked down a lonely sidewalk with a bag of trinkets for her family. Her heart clenched a little when she thought about Whampire.

Sasha sighed and looked up distantly at the night sky. "I miss you, baby."

Just then, a masked man dressed in black ran past Sasha, grabbing her purse.

"HEY!" Sasha reacted fast and pulled her purse back from the thief. Then she sucker punched the thug across the face.

Just then, two more masked thugs came out of the alleyway as the main thug staggered to his feet. Each of them pulled out a knife and aimed their blades at Sasha.

Immediately, Sasha took off. The thieves didn't want any witnesses to their botched mugging, so they wanted to silence Sasha for good.

Sasha had to lose these guys somehow. Running on fear and adrenaline alone, had to make it outside the town so she can reach the forest to use her powers to bring the trees to life and attack the thugs.

Sasha was outside the town. But before she could reach the forest, she stumbled in the snow and fell.

The crooks didn't hesitate to swoop down on Sasha and go for the kill. But the moment the purse snatcher put his hands Sasha...

 **ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

The thugs screamed in horror as a giant hand swatted the crooks away like they were insects.

Once they were sent flying, Sasha froze in place. She feared the worst.

Shivering from terror and not the cold, Sasha turned around and the first thing she saw was a pair of enormous, furry feet with blue toes.

Her wild eyes looked up to see a creature that was two stories tall and covered in white fur.

The creature was grinning down at Sasha, showing his huge teeth.

Sasha gasped. She wanted to stand up and run, but her legs were paralyzed by fear. "It's a ye...it's a ye..." She was too scared to say the word.

Overwhelmed, Sasha's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

The Yeti blinked, staring at Sasha's limp form.

 **WHOOSH!** A strong wind and a flurry of snow blew harshly. It was the beginning of a harsh blizzard.

Worried about the human, the Yeti scooped Sasha up and ran as fast as his huge feet carried him through the ice cold snow. He knew the perfect place to keep safe from the blizzard.

The Yeti ran inside a nearby cave. It was roomy and dry. Once he was all the way inside, he gently placed Sasha down. Then he gathered some nearby sticks into a pile, grabbed two rocks and banged them together, making sparks.

* * *

Sasha started to feel warm, very warm. Her eyes fluttered opened and found herself lying next to a cozy campfire...and the Yeti stoking the campfire! He turned and growled at Sasha.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sasha screamed and scrambled backward until she was against the wall of the cave. "IT'S A YETI! AAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screeched in horror.

The Yeti stood up and tried to communicate with the terrified girl, but all Sasha could hear was monstrous growling. He took a step forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! NO! PLEASE! D-DON'T EAT ME! I BEG YOU!" Sasha screamed. She was cornered! She had no weapons, just her phone and her Plumber's badge.

Wait...her Plumber's badge!

Thinking fast, Sasha took out her badge and held it in front of the creature. "STAY BACK!"

When the Yeti saw the strange looking item aimed toward him, his blue eyes grew and he drew back in fear.

Sasha beamed in success. Her plan was working! The Yeti thought her harmless badge was a weapon! She aimed it further toward the towering beast, accidentally pushing the universal translator button.

"That's right! Get back!" Sasha commanded. "Or I will use this!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The Yeti held up his huge blue hands defensively. "What is that thing?!" he asked fearfully.

"Well, you better stay back or you'll find out!" Sasha shot back.

She paused. The Yeti paused.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sasha and the Yeti screamed, falling back on their behinds.

"You can understand me?!" the stunned Yeti asked.

"You can talk?!" Sasha asked in disbelief.

"What do you mean?! Of course I can talk!" The Yeti responded. "But how can you speak my language?!"

"HUH?!" Sasha was beyond confused. "What are you talking about?! You're speaking MY language!" Sasha blinked. "Aren't you?"

The Yeti rubbed his head, sighing. "Okay, I'm really lost right now."

"Wait a minute! Of course!" Sasha slapped her forehead. "We're able to understand each other because of my badge!"

"Badge? You mean that little red stone?" The Yeti pointed to the badge with his blue finger.

Sasha shook her head. "It's not a stone. It's a Plumber badge. This device is equipped with a translator. With it, we can understand each other's languages and communicate."

"Whoa!" The Yeti's eyes lit up with wonder. "Holy wowness! That's incredible! Now I can actually communicate with a Smallfoot!"

"Huh? Smallfoot? Is that what you call us?" Sasha shook her head. "Wait a minute! What am I doing?! I gotta get out of here!" She tried to run but the Yeti jumped and landed in front of her, making Sasha scream.

"No! Don't run away! I won't hurt you! I promise!" The Yeti smiled. "Let's start this over." He sat down Indian style, cleared his throat and waved. "Hello, Smallfoot. I'm Migo."

"But...y-you're a Yeti!" Sasha responded. "Aren't you gonna eat me?!"

"Eat you?!" Migo was shocked to hear such a thing. "What makes you think I'm gonna eat you?!"

Sasha looked nervous. "W-Well, you're big and I'm small. Not to mention those giant teeth of yours. I mean..." She gulped. "y-you look like you can eat me in just one bite." Her face turned white as Migo's fur.

Migo was hurt. No wonder the Smallfoot was scared of him. "I-I'm sorry. I can't help the way I look...I only brought you here to keep you safe from the blizzard. I didn't mean to scare you so badly." He scooted aside, providing Sasha's way out. "The storm's past. You can go now. And I'm really sorry."

The innocence in his words and sad look in his eyes made Sasha's heart melt. "No, no, don't be sorry. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that." She smiled. "Your name's...Migo, right? I'm Sasha." She held her hand out.

Migo smiled back and extended his index finger. "Pleased to meet you, Sasha." Sasha shook his giant finger. She wasn't afraid of the Yeti anymore.

"This is just amazing!" Sasha breathed in awe. "I'm meeting a real live Bigfoot!"

"Bigfoot?!" Migo echoed.

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, this may sound crazy to you, but to us, you're known as Bigfoot! A mythical creature known only to exist in legend!"

"So...the Smallfoot call us...Bigfoot?" Migo stuck out his huge foot in front of Sasha. "Are my feet really that big?"

Sasha couldn't help but laugh. "Are you kidding?! They're HUMONGOUS!" She paused. "In a good way, of course." Looking at his foot, Sasha got a playful idea and wiggled her fingertips against the arch.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT!" Migo broke out in a fit of ticklish laughter and pulled his foot away.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Sasha giggled and Migo giggled. Thinking about tickles, she was reminded of her beloved Whampire and let out a sigh.

Migo saw the sad look on Sasha's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just miss my hubby back home. It's Christmas and he's gone away on business. I miss him a lot..."

"What's Christmas?" asked Migo.

"Oh, well, it's a very special holiday where you gather with the people you love and celebrate family, peace and good will to all. You decorate, sing songs, have dinner together, exchange gifts to one another, play games. It's the best time of the year."

"Wow! That sounds amazing!" Migo liked this Christmas thing.

"Mind if we join this conversation?"

Sasha and Migo looked over and saw Rachel with the children. Sasha gasped in happiness and ran over to hug her sister. "How'd you guys find me?!"

"When the blizzard hit and you were still out, we got worried and tracked you down with my badge to locate yours." Rachel explained. She smiled when she saw Migo. "And it looks like you made a new friend."

"Yep, this is Migo." Sasha said. "He saved me from a bunch of muggers and brought me here for shelter."

"Whooooooaaaa!" The awestruck kids ran right over to Migo.

"A real Yeti!" Courtney started taking pictures on her phone.

"Too cool!" Sage breathed as he took pictures.

"He's not scary!" Summer fawned, looking up at Migo with wonderous eyes. "He's kind of cute!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Migo laughed. He looked down and saw Megan and Forrest playing with his toes.

"And he's ticklish!" Megan giggled. All the kids started tickling his feet.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUT IT OUT!" Migo laughed and rolled onto his back. That's when the kids climbed on his body and attacked him with tickles.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! STOP! DON'T TICKLE!" Migo roared with laughter. "SASHA! HEHEHEHELP!"

"Nope!" Sasha said as she and Rachel hopped on Migo and tickled his stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Sasha sang.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Rachel teased.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR LITTLE FINGERS TICKLE!" Migo curled up as the Smallfeet playfully tickled him. "HELP! S-SOMEONE HELP ME!" Migo cried out.

"WE'RE COMING, SON!" A new voice boomed through the cave. The family of humans stopped tickling when they saw two more Yetis enter the cave.

One Yeti was a head shorter than Migo, but a lot wider. He had shaggy white fur and a fur mustache. It was Migo's father Dorgle. The other Yeti looked like a female. She wore her lavender hair in a long braid and had flowing lavender fur that resembled a dress.

"Migo!" The female Yeti rushed and hugged Migo. "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Meechee!" Migo hugged the Yeti called Meechee.

"Were these Smallfeet attacking you?!" Dorgle pointed at the humans.

Summer stared at the mustachioed Yeti. "Migo, is he your grandpa?" she asked blatantly.

Dorgle's jaw dropped in shock. "Grandpa?! Who're you calling-" He blinked. "Wait. What the?! You speak Yeti?!"

Sasha giggled. "No, we can just understand you, that's all."

The short Yeti turned to Migo. "Uh, Migo, why can these Smallfeet understand us?"

Migo grinned. "I'll explain later, Dad. And they weren't attacking me. We were just playing around. It's part of a Smallfoot holiday called Christmas."

"Chris-what?" asked Dorgle.

"Christmas. It's a holiday where you celebrate family, peace and good will to all!" Migo explained.

Dorgle scratched his flat head. "Huh. Family, peace, and good will to all?" He smiled. "Well, that's a cause I can support."

"We should celebrate it with the rest of the Yetis!" Meechee suggested.

"I'm in!" Migo said.

"We're in too!" Sasha said. The rest of her family voiced their agreements.

* * *

Everyone left the cave and Sasha gasped in surprise. An entire crowd of Yetis were there. The one leading them was a yeti with a long white beard, wielding a staff made of purple crystal.

"Whoa! The whole village is here!" said Migo.

"Everyone's been looking for you, son." Dorgle said. "The Stonekeeper rounded up a whole search party!"

The Yeti with the staff approached Migo. "What happened, Migo?"

"Sorry, Stonekeeper. I was taking a walk down the mountains when I saw this Smallfoot being attacked by other Smallfeet!" Migo pointed to Sasha. "I saved her and when the blizzard hit, we took shelter in my homemade cave."

The Stonekeeper glanced down at Sasha, who smiled and shyly waved. "H-Hello."

When the word left her lips, all the Yetis let out a collective gasp.

"She can talk to us?!" the Stonekeeper couldn't believe his ears!

"Yeah! She has this magic stone that can translate our language! It's incredible! And we were going to celebrate a Smallfoot holiday called Christmas."

Sasha's eyes lit up. She got an idea. "In fact, there's a Christmas song we'd like to share with all of you! If you don't mind, that is."

The Stonekeeper smiled. "We would be honored."

Sasha smiled to her family. "You guys know the one."

Rachel and the children nodded. Sasha took out her phone and started playing music. Once the song began, Rachel and Sasha began to sing.

 _"Sure, it's nice to open a gift that's tied up with a perfect bow._

 _But the greatest present of all was given to me long ago._

 _It's something I would never trade, it's the family that we've made._

 _'Cause when we're together, I have everything on my list._

 _And when we're together, I have all I wished._

 _All around the Christmas tree, there'll be dreams coming true._

 _But when we're together, then my favorite gift is you."_

Migo and all of his friends were entranced by the Smallfeet's singing. They hung on every word the girls sang.

 _"I would travel miles and miles and I would follow any star,_

 _I'd go almost any place if it's any place you are._

 _'Cause when we're together, when we're together,_

 _I'll forever feel at home._

 _And when we're together, when we're together,_

 _We'll be safe and warm._

 _Doesn't matter where we are if you're there with me._

 _'Cause when we're together, that's my favorite place to be._

 _'Cause when we're together, it's a holiday every night_

 _And when we're together, then the season's bright._

 _I don't need the bells to ring. I don't need the bells._

 _I'll know when it's here. I'll know when it's here._

 _'Cause when we're together, I could stay forever._

 _And when we're together,_

 _It's my favorite time of year."_

When the song came to an end, there wasn't a dry eye in the Yeti audience. They erupted in standing ovation. A teary-eyed Migo hugged his new friends. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Sasha smiled. "Thanks, Migo. Merry Christmas."

"Say, have you guys ever seen a Christmas tree?" asked Rachel.

Migo shook his head. "Never heard of it!" he said, grinning.

"Then we better show you what you've been missing!" Sasha declared.

Migo scooped up Sasha and put her on his shoulder. "Let's go!"

* * *

The Jocklin family brought the Yetis to the town square, where the biggest Christmas tree was set up. All the Yetis were greeted by the townsfolk and the tourists immediately started taking pictures of the big friendly behemoths.

"So, the humans here are cool with Yetis?" Sasha asked Migo.

"Mm-hmm." Migo nodded. "It took a while, but the Smallfeet welcomed us into their culture."

Sasha smiled. "Well, that's good. Because you guys are worth knowing about! You made this the best Christmas ever!"

"Aw, thanks, Sasha." Migo held Sasha in his hand and snuggled his furry face against Sasha's face. "Merry Christmas."

"Heeheeheeheehee! Your fur tickles!" Sasha giggled.

"Huh, so the Smallfoot is ticklish too?" Migo tickled the middle of her tummy, making her giggle even more.

Migo giggled when she giggled. He placed her back on his shoulder and admired the twinkling lights and shiny ornaments that decorated the tree.

All the humans gathered around the tree and sang a Christmas carol to the Yetis. It took some effort, but the Yetis eventually learned the lyrics and sang along with the humans.

Sasha was impressed by Migo's voice. He was a wonderful singer. So much has happened from this vacation. And Sasha couldn't be happier.

Even though Whampire wasn't here to celebrate Christmas with her, she didn't have to be sad because she was surrounded by more loved ones and new friends.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**

 **The song sang by Rachel and Sasha was 'When We're Together' performed by Anna and Elsa from Olaf's Frozen Adventure.**

 **It's one of my most favorite holiday songs! It tells what the Christmas spirit is truly about. Have a happy holiday with your family as well as friends, both old and new.**


End file.
